The present invention relates to a headrest of adjustable height for a motor-vehicle seat.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved headrest of adjustable height which is functional and aesthetically pleasing.
This object is achieved, according to the present invention, by a headrest comprising a substantially rigid support structure defining a curved surface the convex side of which faces upwards, along the profile of a headrest, actuating means for raising and lowering the support structure along an axis substantially parallel to the backrest of the seat, a pad element superimposed for sliding on the curved surface and having a front portion which can be fixed to the backrest and a rear portion arranged for sliding vertically adjacent the rear of the backrest during the adjustment movement between the said positions, and a guide device associated with the rear position of the pad element for guiding the rear portion and keeping oriented along an axis substantially parallel to the backrest.